The Registry is an administrative organization primarily to provide an infrastructure service across the country for acquiring high quality temporal bone specimens and related brain tissues, and to provide an information superstructure for storing and disseminating information on all specimens obtained. The Registry directly promotes research on otopathology by serving as a resource for the public and scientific community, but does not itself collect specimens or do research. The Registry continues and expands the service functions of encouraging temporal bone donation, providing a network for temporal bone collection, and providing a network of updated information for all temporal bone collections and laboratories in the United States.